


His Balance

by painispeace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Crush, Infatuation, Love, Tony Stark is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: 'Stark!' why was this name stirring up something in Thanos' chest. The mere mortal who managed to destroy his Chitauri warships.The terran who dared defy him, dared to enter the wormhole and blow up all his plans in his face.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Thanos, Tony Stark/Thanos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	His Balance

'Stark!' why was this name stirring up something in Thanos' chest. The mere mortal who managed to destroy his Chitauri warships.The terran who dared defy him, dared to enter the wormhole and blow up all his plans in his face.

Thanos should be thinking of crushing him. Destroying him like the vermin that his race is.Filthy Terrans.But he couldn't help the smug smile that curved his lips when he uttered the name.

Thanos was intrigued.He was intrigued enough to use his minions to stalk the man.The more he found out, the more he was drawn to this beautiful brunette named Anthony.A man much like him, cursed with knowledge , ridiculed by the fools , a mind more beautiful than he knew of anyone in the galaxy.

Thanos wasn't soft.He was a general who killed without remorse. But Stark...he was something else.The Titan would only admit this in the safety of his mind but he couldn't sleep because of Anthony and when he did, he dreamed about him, soft and beautiful eyes, turning to rage, his exotic armour attacking his army and then he woke up, drenched in cold sweat.No, not because he was afraid of defeat.He was afraid of his rejection.The thought of having to fight the beautiful man repulsed him like nothing else.

Thanos looked out of the window of his warship, the twinkling stars lighting up his face with a soft glow and hiding the deep purple blush on his cheeks.The only thing he thought of was Stark and he knew in that moment, Stark wasn't just another enemy.Stark was his destiny.Another soul just like him but not yet stripped of his spirit.A soul who could balance him.A man that was always meant to be his.

Thanos looked down as he tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach.He had quite an enormous task ahead.It surely wasn't going to be easy to court the merchant of death.


End file.
